clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty
| Release Date = March 2, 2012 | Director = Kyle Dunlevy | Writer = Katie Lucas | Previous Release = "Massacre" | Next Release = "Brothers" | Previous Chronological = "Massacre" | Next Chronological = "Brothers" }} "Bounty" is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the eighty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on March 2, 2012 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Asajj Ventress , in search for her destiny fortold by Mother Talzin , arrives on Tatooine. Ventress enters a seedy cantina and asks the bartender for a drink, and then another. A bounty hunter named Oked comes up to her and asks how a pretty lady as her ended up here, but Ventress refused to talk to him. Oked kept bothering her, so she stabbed him, quieting the entire cantina, but then they went back to their normal status. The tender told Ventress there were compliments in the back. The bounty hunters Bossk and Latts Razzi waved to her. Bossk said they liked her style, but she owed them since she killed one of their team members. Ventress at first didn't want to, but Bossk threatened to tell the authorities, so Ventress joined. Bossk and Latts then led Ventress to an old tent, which bounty hunter Embo and his pet Marrok had currently left. Another bounty hunter, Dengar, made fun of Bossk, asking who Ventress was, but Bossk told him to shut it. Inside was Boba Fett and C-21 Highsinger. Ventress, confused, thought it was ridiculous Fett was the boss. Fett introduced the team and asked what Ventress's name was, but she said she didn't have a name. Boba thought she was a person who was going to be difficult, but Ventress retorted his lack of experience. Bossk explained how she killed Oked, and Boba admitted her as part of the team. The group then traveled to Quarzite, where they met with Major Rigosso. Rigosso explained the mission of delivering cargo to the king's palace, and the hunters were confused as to why to protect it, but they were in it for the money. Since the atmosphere is pressuized on the planet, they needed to travel by subway. Rigosso warned them of Kage warriors trying to steal the cargo. Boba assigned C-21 and Latts to protect the cargo, Dengar and Ventress watch the rear, and Bossk and Boba would stay in a room. Moments later, the warriors entered. At first they dueled Dengar and Ventress but later scattered throughout the train. Rigosso helped fight the warriors and protect the cargo. Dengar was overpowered and had fell off the subway, leaving Ventress alone. Boba assigned Bossk to go help her while Fett went to check on the cargo. On the way, Bossk was assaulted by Kage warriors and overrun, falling off the subway. As Fett battled his way to the cargo, the leader, Krismo Sodi , led the impending assault. He killed Rigosso and overpowered Latts and C-21, who fell off as well. Fett soon dueled with Krismo, falling over the crate and saw it was a girl, Pluma Sodi. Fett offered protection but she punched him. Soon Fett was overpowered, but Ventress arrived and dueled with him, overpowering him. After securing their arrest, Fett said they were near Otua Blank's palace and they would get a share. The two got in a fight about the share, and eventually Ventress put Boba in the cargo and delivered it to Blank, who was shocked to see it was Fett. Ventress let the Sodis leave, after getting some credits, and rendezoused with the rest in the space station. Ventress told the hunters that finally she had a future. Credits Cast Starring * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress * Daniel Logan as Boba Fett * Dee Bradley Baker as Bossk / Kage Warriors * Tom Kane as Announcer / Major Rigosso / Oked * Ben Diskin as Krismo Sodi / Guard / Otua Blank * Clare Grant as Latts Razzi * Simon Pegg as Dengar * Meredith Salenger as Pluma Sodi * Matt Senreich as Bartender * David Acord as Highsinger Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Kyle Dunlevy Written by * Katie Lucas Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Otua Blank *Bossk *C-21 Highsinger *Dengar *Embo *Boba Fett *Karis *Marrok *Oked *Latts Razzi *Rigosso *Krismo Sodi *Pluma Sodi *Talzin *Asajj Ventress Droid Models *C-21 Highsinger *MagnaGuard Events *Clone Wars Locations *Quarzite *Tatooine **Mos Eisley External Links *The Clone Wars: Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Season 4